Talk:Learning Red Mage Guide by Engelarms
How "or" Can I link this to the bottom of the Red Mage page with the rest of the guides? EngelarmsEngelarms 15:16, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Edit the red mage page and add a link to it with the other guides in that section. Just make it a regular ol' wikilink. :(e.g.) Learning Red Mage Guide by Engelarms → Learning Red Mage Guide by Engelarms :-- 15:30, 8 April 2009 (UTC) In all honesty... what was this craptastic sticky note made for? I mean, all it comes across as is: "I've seen rdm's ingame, and they don't play like me, so it's time to tell them to mimic me". This wasn't a guide but rather sounds more like a sore rdm who believes theyre the only play style allowed ingame, or a pissy whm. People, if your going to make guides, make guides. Not biased BS that seams like it comes from a bruised ego or something. Actually the guide is unfinished and supports all jobs and all variations. It is a guide to show people possible ways to play rdm and options they may be unaware of. Also rdm has far exceeded it's expectations in game, soloing gods, NM's, etc etc. So if anything the "bruised ego" makes no sense at all,because being and rdm is definatly an ego building job, as I'm sure all jobs are once you get into them. There is some bias in EVERY guide in case you missed the Gigantic sign that FFXICLOPEDIA MAKES you put on your guide about how "this guide as most guides is more often more bias than fact". Either way the guide is unfinished and does have some "ego building remarks" in it, but only to make the reader and the future RDM proud of what they do. There are however as stated many good remarks about all jobs in general. The only person who would get offended by this guide is one who is against rdm's meleeing or not being a refresh whore,because those types of people no matter there time in game are still noobs. And to the comment "I've seen rdm's ingame, and they don't play like me, so it's time to tell them to mimic me". Ive seen many rdm's who play liek me, who do not fall into the "oh well everyone wants me to do this.. so I guess I HAVE to" role. Now with even more tricks for rdm to solo with and more tricks for whm to use in parties it's my hope that ALL jobs including rdm get to be more versatile and don't get plugged into some type of stereotype. I mention that th guide is biased because I favor rdm over the other jobs, and that is a personal preference not a fact or a put down to other jobs. Reguarding Clubs: Though it is very expensive, a Kraken Club as a off hand weapon when soloing as a RDM/NIN is incredibly effective as Teir 1 En spells are applied even to multiple hits. At 75 this can result in your Enspell damage being applied 10 times in a single round of combat with a Joyeuse as the main weapon, which results in 210 additional damage if all 10 attacks land and your skill is at the maximum of 320. --Duzell-Levi 00:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC)